The Purge
by emperorofmultiverse
Summary: When Disney declared the Old Expanded Universe as non-canon, it was a great disturbance in the Force. This is how I see what happened, Everyone of the old Expanded Universe was killed. This is how it happened.


**The Purge**

 **Chapter 1**

 **This is how it felt when Disney declared the Old Expanded Universe Non-canon. This for those who are like me, grew up immersed in the EU, and had to watch as what we loved came crumbling down. There will be a few chapters to this story, and before anyone says it, this takes places in a universe where the "New Canon" Characters arrived when Disney bought Star Wars, not after Disney threw the EU out the window.**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't SW, Disney does

Emperor Palpatine was not happy, not one bit. He sat in his throne at the Senate, looking furiously at the datapad he had found waiting for him when he arrived. He reached for the comlink button that was built into his desk. Keying Vader's comlink number, he sat back as he waited for Vader to answer. He only had to wait a moment, Vader's hologram appeared, with him kneeling. "Lord Vader," He greeted his third apprentice.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Lord Vader asked, as he always did.

"Are you on Coruscant right now?" Sidious asked, a bit of a need to know slightly creeped into his voice.

"Yes, Master. I am at my palace at the moment." Vader answered.

"Good, I need to speak with you in person." Sidious said.

"Very well, Master. I shall arrive soon." Vader said.

"Good, good. See you soon, My apprentice." Sidious ended the conversation, shutting down the comlink. He leaned back in his throne, trying to keep his anger in check. He chose to meditate while waiting for Vader.

Vader arrived at Sidious' office, sensing that Sidious was in a bad mood, Vader grabbed his lightsaber, just in case Sidious accidently lashed out at him in surprise. He walked into the office, on his guard, seeing that Sidious was meditating, he called out to his master, "Master." Palpatine's eyes snapped open and lightning shot out of his fingertips. Vader, thankfully, had anticipated this and ignited his lightsaber in time to block the lightning, he had to lean into it, so as to counter-balance the intensity of the blast that could've knocked him off his feet.

Sidious then realized who it was that he had attacked without warning, and lowered his hand. "Lord Vader, I apologize for attacking you."

"Apology accepted, Master." Vader returned his lightsaber to his belt. "What business must we discuss in person?" Vader asked Sidious.

"I had arrived here to find a datapad on my desk from the Mouse, with very concerning orders." Sidious told Vader. "The very fabric of our universe has changed, Lord Vader."

"I have felt it. What does it mean, Master?" Vader asked, though he had an idea as to what it meant.

Sidious stood from his throne and walked to the window, "Stretch out with your feelings, Lord Vader, and tell me what they tell you." He ordered.

Vader did as he was ordered. The Force confirmed his suspicions, Vader was shocked, and Sidious could tell that by Vader's silence. When Vader spoke, he was still in disbelief. "No, it can't be."

Knowing that Vader knew what was going on, Sidious turned back from the window and spoke, "Yes, Lord Vader. Most of the galaxy have lost their immortality, and I mean our true immortality."

Vader asked, "So, if one has lost their immortality and they die, they are gone forever?"

"Yes, Lord Vader. You already know who still has immortality. The worst part of it all, Lord Vader, is that the Mouse is ordering a full-scale purge of all those not apart of its vision for our universe, and it has fallen upon me, Master Yoda and Young Skywalker to issue it." Sidious said.

"So many of the greats shall be lost." Vader said.

"Yes, Revan, Malgus, Bane, Nihilus, Andeddu, even Plagueis, great Sith of the past, Bastila, Satele, Surik, Hoth, Katarn, Zallow, all great Jedi. All of them will be gone, even..." Sidious paused, with some sadness in his yellow Sith eyes, "Mara."

"Luke is going to be distraught. Do they know?" Vader asked.

"They should, speaking of which," Sidious motioned for Vader to stand next him as he sat back down. Keying the code for Master Yoda, he sat back in his throne as they waited. Soon enough, the holograms of Masters Yoda and Luke Skywalker materialized. "Master Yoda, Young Skywalker," Sidious greeted.

"Darth Sidious/Your Highness," the two Jedi greeted.

"You both are aware of what the Mouse wants, correct?" Sidious asked.

"Yes. Unfortunate, this is. Let us live together in peace, we thought they would." Master Yoda said sorrowfully.

"Must we do this? Luke asked.

"Yes, because if we don't the Mouse will do it himself, he wants us to disobey him, but damn me to the pits of Chaos if I will let him have that satisfaction. On the plus side, I've been preparing for this day. I have gathered much of the Dark Side lore and other organizations. I hope you have done the same for that of the Light Side." Sidious stated.

"We have," Luke stated, then asked "how will this purge be carried out?"

"It seems the Mouse has a sense of dark humor, as the order to carry out this purge, is Order 66. I don't know if some of your rebel allies will listen if I am the one to issue the order to them." Sidious said.

"They should, as you are one of the only three people with the authority to hand out orders from the mouse, we being the other two." Luke stated.

"Very well. Gather those who still part of canon and have them go to Tython, we will meet you there, for the funeral pyres. Tell anyone purely from the new Disney canon to stay the kriff way from Tython. However, those from the Rebels cartoon may come, and Luke…" Sidious told them.

"Yes?" Luke questioned.

"Send Mara to me, I want to see her again before her death," Sidious said.

"How will she die?" Luke asked.

"She is a fighter, so I'll give her one last fight. A duel to the death with Lord Vader." Sidious answered.

"Fitting." Luke responded.

"Say your goodbyes to those you care about. See you both on Tython." Sidious cut the connection with two Jedi. Speaking to Vader, he said, "Curse that mouse and all who support him, he has destroyed us."

"He will pay for his actions." Vader stated.

"One day, Lord Vader, it may not be soon, but one day, he will be made to answer for his crimes, but for now we must obey him." With that said, he opened another comm channel, and once more said the infamous line, "The time has come. Execute Order 66.

The reply came as it was before, "It will be done, milord."

 **If I have tugged the heartstrings yet, I will be next chapter when the purge is carried out. Long Live Legends. This is the Emperor of the Multiverse signing out. Peace.**


End file.
